


Singing in the Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rain, cheese on toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is driving home when he discovers Hathaway standing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Vix_spes said she couldn't imagine either Lewis or Hathaway singing in the rain. I thought it would be possible and this is the outcome.

The concert hadn’t been as bad as he had expected, but nevertheless Lewis was glad when it ended and he was free to leave.  Innocent had asked him to attend in her place after she’d spent most of the day coughing and he’d agreed since it was a fundraiser for the local hospice; whilst the music wasn’t his choice he was keen to support the charity.

As he left the building he quickly became aware that the rain, which had been little more than drizzle when he’d arrived, was now much heavier.  He was glad that he’d been able to park close by and sprinted to his car.  Once in the driver’s seat he glanced round to check that his raincoat was indeed on the back seat and realised that his coat had a companion; clearly Hathaway had left his there earlier.

Lewis sighed.  He knew that Hathaway was going to London the following morning to speak to someone from the immigration service who might be able to assist with their current case.  If the rain continued as heavily as it was now he would certainly need his coat.  Fortunately calling in at Hathaway’s flat wouldn’t be too much of a detour and if he used the back roads he could avoid most of the traffic lights.

As expected the roads were quiet and the bad weather meant that few pedestrians were out either.  Lewis was happily debating with himself the pros and cons of having cheese on toast when he got home when he noticed someone standing under a lamppost further down the street.  Force of habit meant that he took a closer look at the man as he drew nearer, in case he was in need of assistance.  It didn’t take Lewis long to realise that it was his sergeant.

He pulled up by the lamppost and opened the window.  “Hathaway, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Singing, sir.”

“Wonderful, wet and drunk,” he muttered under his breath.  Aloud he said “Get in.  I’ll take you home.”

“’Salright, sir.  It’s not far.”

“That wasn’t an offer; that was an order.  Get in!”

Hathaway opened the car door and got in.  As they set off Lewis asked him “What were you singing?”

“The Skye Boat Song.”

“Any particular reason?”

Hathaway began to sing:  
“ _Burned are their homes, exile and death_  
  _Scatter the loyal men;_  
 _Yet e'er the sword cool in the sheath_  
 _Charlie will come again_.”

“You’re thinking of our Sudanese corpse?”

“If we’re right then he went through a lot at home, before finally escaping, and then was killed when he thought he was finally safe, for speaking up when he could have remained silent.  And the college authorities would prefer not to upset the status quo.”

“I seem to remember telling you to go out for a drink to take your mind off it for a few hours, not to allow you to dwell on it.  Anyway, you’re home now, you can get out and stop dripping all over my car seat.  Actually, have you got any cheese?”

Hathaway had got out of the car whilst Lewis was still talking.  He stopped and put his head back inside.  “Yes.  Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of having cheese on toast when I got home.  Since I doubt you’ve eaten this evening I shall come in and whilst you get yourself dry I’ll make enough for both of us.”

“It’s okay sir, you don’t need to bother.”

“What have I told you about confusing offers with orders, sergeant?”

“In which case, thank you sir, that’s very kind of you.”

“Good.  And take your coat with you.  It’s on the back seat.”

Hathaway let them into his flat and Lewis headed into the kitchen.  “If you have a shower,” he said “I’ll get started on supper.”

After a few minutes, Lewis heard Hathaway singing in the shower and as he grated the cheese he joined in:

 _“Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing_  
  _Onward the sailors cry_  
 _Carry the lad that was born to be king_  
 _Over the sea to Skye_ ”


End file.
